


(Podfic!) Fake It ´Til You Make It

by CatsViolin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bottom Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post hell issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsViolin/pseuds/CatsViolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for tifaching´s story<br/>"Dean's back from hell, but not in any way that really matters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic!) Fake It ´Til You Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fake It 'Til You Make It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855990) by [tifaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching). 



> Please note the warnings for psychological trauma and self harm.  
> Original story was written for the spnspringfling exchange on LJ. Prompt was "proof of life".

Download: [Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l1j8gywnt8wed8p/Fake%20it%20%C2%B4Til%20You%20Make%20it.mp3?dl=0)

(16,33 min, 15,1MB)


End file.
